Understanding the Truth
by PerManum
Summary: Scully goes on a date, but comes to an understanding, with the help of her date. A shortie Scully POV, alittle SO, but MSR in the end. please review thanks
1. The date

Disclaimer: I don't the X-Files or its characters, I do however own the story idea. Enjoy. I've decided to report it with some editing do that is would lso time specific and what not. Remember i wrote it around Valentine's Day,but im changing it little because i really like what i weote at the end and due to the fact that Mulder andScully really didn't need a holiday about love to express themselves to each other.

What Scully is thinking or doingis in italic and well teh rest is regular.

!smooches!

* * *

Scully's POV 

_Tonight, for once in my life, I have a date. Well its not exactly who Iplanned to be dating, but its something to do other then staying in and watching reruns and eating a half gallon of eddy's ice cream. Agent Kevin West asked me to dinner on Wednesday. I didn't give him an answer, I was waiting to see if Mulder would ask me over, but he didn't so I accepted his offer. Now here I am wearing this new black dress that I wanted to save for my "first official date with Mulder." He's been acting funny lately, I asked him if he would rather I not go on the date, but he was adamant about me having a nice time on for once in my life and not wasting my time taking care of him or worrying about him. I don't consider watching movies and eating pizza with Mulder as wasting my time. There's no need to dwell on that now. Kevin will be here in 15 minutes, so I better get this hair together and put some make up on. Four more pins should do it. I actually did a pretty good job on pining it up. Now a little mascara some lip gloss and I'm ready to go._

_There's a knock at the door maybe it's Mulder, but I know its Kevin, Mulder is probably out with the Lone Gunmen. Let me get my things so we can go. I open the door and just as I suspected it was Kevin, he looked rather handsome. Oh and what's this he even brought chocolates and roses._

"These are for you Dana." he said handing them to me.

_Do I give him a hug or just take them and say thank you. Hmmmmmmm_

"Thank you, Kevin they are beautiful, it was vert sweet of you."

"Anything for a beautiful women. Shall we go? I made reservations for 7:15, at La Bergerie" .

_He's taking my hand, Oh no! Am I blushing? Maybe I'll have a nice time after all. I'm beginning to like this. Flowers, candy and now La Bergerie. La Bergerie_ _is in Arlington, I could run into Mulder. He's not out though, he didn't have anything planned io have to keep reminding myself._

"La Bergerie is a very nice restaurant." I state not too informally.

"My sister suggested that I go there the next time I have a date. Have you been before?"

"Only once, my partner lives close by. These FBI salaries don't exactly allow us to go to places like that to many times a year."

"Ah I see, well shall we get to know each other a littel better."

_Good, if your talking I don't have to say anything. I'll just ask a fewquestions ever so offend. So you'll be 34 next month, you have one dog and you live in Arlington. Now why would you book reservations at a restaurant in Arlington and you live in Arlington? Do you think after 2 or 3 drinks that you might get luck and can get me to come over there tonight? I'm eyeing you, you don't notice which is a good thing. I have my eye on you now. Try anything tricky and that's it the date is over. Ok we're here now should I wait for you to open my door or open it myself._

"Don't worry Dana I got it, only the best for my best lady tonight." You said almost to good.

_Well you are certainly a gentlemen, no doubt about that. When did I become your lady thought?. But I accept the gesture its not everyday that a lady gets treated like a lady. Wait Mulder holds doors for me. OK..ok its not everyday that I get treated like a lady by anyone besides Mulder. Hmm Mulder I wonder what he's doing…._

"Dana are you ok?

_Shit he caught me I have to pay attention from here on out._

"Yes, I guess I was kind of taking the place in again. Is our table is ready?"

"As a matter of fact it is, this way."

_He's taking my hand again. I like it. I let him order for me because I really didn't know what I wanted. So I'll be having some sautéed mushrooms in a burgundy sauce over chicken and asparagus. This wine is great I think I'll have another glass._

"So, Dana tell me about yourself, you haven't really said much tonight, I hope I'm not boring you."

"Oh no, this is all so lovely, I guess I'm not use to all of this."

"Not use to this? Someone taking you out for dinner? I'm sure you receive many invitation to a night out. You are very attractive, any of the guys that I know would love to have you on their arm, even the few that dislike Agent Mulder."

"Is that right, well I don't get asked out much, if at all. It could be a seniority thing. I do have clearance to practically anything. Women in powerful positions scare men I think."

"It doesn't scare me I respect it, a lot."

"Really, well you are far and a few."

"So, Dana are you going to tell me about yourself or what."

Later that evening

"….After high school I could pretty much go to any college I wanted with a 1480 on the SAT. I choose the University of Maryland because it was close to home, majored in physics, went to medical school and in my senior year I was sure that I didn't want to practice, my father was upset he thought that I was throwing all my schooling and capabilities. I knew I had to do it, so I moved to Washington. The F.B.I was doing heavy recruiting for forensics scientist. I applied and here we are."

"When did you start working on the X-files? Did you request the assignment?"

"We'll I was put on the X-files to debunk Agent's Mulder work with scientific explanations. We use to argue a lot in the beginning, but soon we both grew to trust one another. It a strange relationship, we've been through a lot together."

"So I've heard, is everything true that I've heard. About aliens and conspiracies.?"

"Well if it consist of Mulder's sister abduction, my abduction, my sister being shot and killed, Mulder's father being shot and killed, and my cancer. Yes, and more. He's beliefs are garnered by certain circumstances that are rather private."

"Personal?"

"Mulder has been through a lot, the lost of his sister took a lot of trust and hope that most of us take for granted from him. At an early age he had to almost fend for himself. He's very intelligent, thoughtful, passionate about his work I think he wants to help whomever it is that he's out there trying to help. I've learn to trust him from experience. I want to help him find his truth, whatever that truth maybe.

"Well, it seems to me that you are every fond of him. That leads me to my next question"

"That is?"

"Why did you wait two days before agreeing to go out on this date with me?"

_How did I know that was coming next._

"Well, truthfully?"

"If you want, or I can take the second truth. Hahaha"

"Well I was kind of worried about Mulder, he hasn't been himself this week, so I was hoping that he might ask me over or something. But then he told me to go and have a nice time. You seemed like a really nice guy, so I agreed."

"Ah, so if he would have asked you over, we probably wouldn't be sitting here right now?"

"Possibly not, sorry."

"Oh no don't be sorry, I asked for the truth and you gave it. Thank you by the way."

"For?"

"Your compliment and for the fact that you considered going out with me."

"It has really been a nice evening."

"Its not over yet, I thought that we'd go dancing, you do dance don't you?"

"Of course, ready?"

"Let me take care of the bill. There this little place close by, they play a lot of jazz."

At the Jazz Club

_This evening is going well, I wonder if he thinks I talk about Mulder to much. Although he did ask me all the questions I just simply answered truthfully. Mulder's probably watching those movies which aren't his or chatting on his computer. What if this was Mulder I was dancing with? I wouldn't be holding him like this. He wouldn't be holding me like this. Kevin is nice gentle. He's hands don't roam all over the place. I think he's about to say something. He's movinghis head from off my shoulder._

"Your thinking about him aren't you?"

"Ah, about who?"

"Dana you don't have to play coy with me,you know who I'm referring to,Mulder you partner."

"Ah…no not exactly."

"Well what was the song that just ended?"

"Hmmmm….can we get something to drink? All this dancing has me a bit thirsty."

"Would you like me to drive you over to his place? I can see that your in love with him."

_What?Now I have to pull away, In love with Mulder? How can he tell, or know. Shit!_

"I don't know what you talking about, yes I care about Mulder, but I'm far for in love with him."

"Dana, its ok, I know that you love him. That far away look you get in your eyes when you speak of him. You spoke more of him tonight then yourself. You know him as well as you know yourself. I'm pretty sure he probably feels the same way about you. Maybe it might take him going out with someone else to understand the truth that's already there. Maybeit might take you telling him how you feel. It is sohard to find true love in this lifetime and when you do, take it. Forget about the F.B.I, therules. Love runs deeper than any lawcan contain. Just tell him."

_Crap now I'm crying, its all true, how can he gather all of that from spending a few hours with me. Can everybody else tell?_

"Would you like to end the evening early, I know you have some things to think about."

_All I can do is nod. He's guiding me through the crowd. All I can think about are his words "understand the truth that's already there." Do I call Mulder when I get in? Its only 10:25 he'll still be up. Do I wait until tomorrow? I could ask him to take me to Mulder's place so he wouldn't have to drive to Georgetown and back to Arlington. No that would be imposing more on the date. I'll go home and decide from there."_

"Kevin, I'm really sorry Iwasted your wonderful date that you had planned. You should have asked someone else."

"Dana you didn't ruin anything, I'm happy that I could help two people fine love."

"You are very nice, you'll find someone I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Dana, would you mind if I introduced her to you when I do?"

"Of course." That caused me to laugh.

* * *

I wouldlove to hear what you think :-) 


	2. Are You Ready?

At Scully's Apartment

"I really had a nice time tonight, I'm sorry it had to end like this."

"Dana, it's quite alright, you don't have to apologize anymore. I had a really nice time with a really nice lady, Mulder is a lucky man."

"Thanks, I'll see you on Monday, ok, I'll be sure to drop by and tell you how it went."

"You do that."

_He kissed me on the cheek before he left. Now what should I do first. I checked my messages Mulder called._

"Hey, It me, I know your on your date and all, but I was just calling to leave a message so see how it went just in case a feel asleep, or you came back early or…while, talk to you later."

_I think I'll call him back see what he's doing, he should still be up.._

"Mulder, it's me."

"Scully, how was the date? Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, it was very nice Mulder."

"Will there be a next date?"

_Now why would he ask that? _

"No Mulder, I don't think there well be a next date."

"Why not? I thought the date went well."

"It did, hey look Mulder can I come over? It's only a little after 11, maybe I can watch a movie or something with you."

"Hmmm sure Scully, is there something wrong?"

"No, I just kind wanted to spend some time with my best friend is that a problem?"

"Never Scully, come on over use your key."

"Okay, I'll be there in 25 minutes, just have to change."

_We hang up. I hope my reason detoured all his questioning. Now what should I wear, my pajamas. I wonder what he'd say or think for that matter. I'll just have to find out, won't I? I guess I should bring a change of clothes for tomorrow, because I think tonight I'll be spending the night. Ok my bag is packed, it's now or never._

_I knocked on the door while turning the door key in the lock._

"Mulder I'm here, where are you?"

"Hold on Scully, I'll be out in a minute, I'm just putting some dishes away have a seat."

"What movies did you rent Mulder? Playing by Heart, You've Got Mail, and Sleepless in Settle? Mulder, when these becoming your movies of choice?."

"Well I know you like those soppy, love stories and I figured you'd come by or something."

"Oh you did, did you?

"_He just smiles and sat down."_

"Well, I already watched You've Got Mail, so Sleepless or Playing by Heart?"

"Well, I've never seen Playing by Heart. Let's watch that."

"Put it in Scully, don't be alarmed one of the actresses has an uncanny resemblance to you, I have to confuse that's why I got it."

"Mulder you can be so corny sometimes."

"And that's why you continue to come over isn't it?"

"Among other reasons, but yes." I have giggle at him and he looks astonished.

"Scully, your in your night clothes, are you planning on staying the night."

"If you didn't mind, it would be kind of late to drive home."

"You're always welcomed."

_The movie started and we both sat there kind of trying to figure this movie out. He even made popcorn. I figured out that the actress who really did look like me was the other actress's sister who talked a lot. Mulder has his arm around me. It feels normal like it belongs there. I leaned closer into him, curling my leg next to me. He didn't stiffen like I expected._

"Mulder, do you have some certain goings on that I should know about?"

"Hey Scully, if I tell you, will you promise not to be an "Anger Ball" about it."

_That caused us both to laugh hard. I even started to turned red and he through his head back emitting a deep spat of the giggles. I like being like this with Mulder, out of suit and tie just having a nice evening watching movies. It would be nice to have this every weekend or so._

"Hey, Scully?"

"Yea, Mulder?" I say trying to compose myself.

_Here it comes I thinks he's growing serious now. He's shifting to face me._

"I have something to tell you."

_Ok I'm going to continue to watch the movie, but pay attention to his talking. He's touching my shoulder though, so now I have to turn and look at him. I know when he wants to kiss me, I've seen it many times before, and he only acted on it once, in the hallway with that damn bee. But I know the look; it was there in the doorway after I found him in that lab being tested on by that Walking Cancer Stick. If he gets that look tonight I'm just going to act on it and consummate what we both want._

"Scully, I have to confess something to you, I was hoping that you would come over tonight, I brought you a little something. It's not much, but I want you to have it."

_He's giving me a velvet square box. It's a gold bracelet; something is inscribed on the front of the flat plate. "Truth Trust Love" and the back it read "To my Touchstone" . I think I'm going to cry, I can't cry, but it's so beautiful I can't take this, but I know he won't let me walk out of here without it. He's putting it on my wrist._

"Thank you Mulder I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Scully, you've said and done enough over these past years. It's just my way of saying thank you."

_I know my lip is trembling; I've already let the tears go. He's reaching for my face if he touches me its all over. He's getting closer…closer. Is he, yes I think he is kissing me, Mulder is actually kissing me? I want to scream, but that won't work, so maybe I'll just scream through this kiss. He broke the kiss and is staring into my eyes. Is he waiting for me to say something_? What do I say?

"Mulder, I love you."

_There I said it, now what. He's hands are holding my face again; oh there goes those lips again. This time he's caressing them softly, lovingly. He's pulling me up, now where dancing. His hands are holding me close to him. God I love the way Mulder smells, the way he feels. I love him_

"Scully I've always loved you I think. I think I loved you before I even knew you. You've always been there, from the beginning trying to understand me and not passing judgment against me you wanted the truth first. That developed into a trust that I've never had for anyone other then Samantha. The only thing that was missing was love."

_All I can do is look at him, is there anything left to say, I think I understand the truth now. We and when I say "we" I mean human beings, spend most of our young adulthood developing this complex array of conditions, desires, and necessities of the person that you would like to spend the rest of your life with. It's not until you meet a person who answers all of the other unanswered passions, and questions, question that where always thought to be unnecessary and not advantageous to the remainder of your lifespan. Mulder gave them back three times fold, he became not only my best friend but my worst enemy. An enemy defined as someone that you run from because you're afraid of them knowing you well enough to become your lover. I can no longer run from the wrong one that loves me right. Mulder understands the way I think, and I understand the way he thinks, we could have easily become enemies. Instead truth, trust, and love, is finally understood out of everything. There is no need in running away from something that found you. I'm getting tired of hearing that Mulder is dangerous, that being with him will break my heart that, I have to worry about the road ahead. Why can't they see that you're my truth? We may have not been in search of it, but it was in search of us._

"Scully are you ready for bed?"

"Yea Mulder lets go."

_I knew it was a good idea to bring a change of clothes._

Author's Notes: This was a little something different for me; I don't write in first person a lot I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review I think this is my favorite off all my writings


End file.
